We can't do this
by Narniavoyage
Summary: Skandar debe ocultar un secreto a su familia entera incluida ella por temor a arruinarlo todo. Pero un secreto mayor yace bajo todo esto, un secreto que podria cambiarlo todo en un segundo. Skandar Keynes
1. Chapter 1

Hacia ya varios años que no estaban en contacto. -Algo asi como tres años- recordo Skandar esa ma ana mientras se vestia para el almuerzo. La noche anterior habia salido con sus amigos.

-Skandar querido, estas listo? -grito su madre desde el piso de abajo- El almuerzo esta listo

Su madre, Zelfa Hourini, una mujer libanesa, muy arraigada a sus raices. Amante de la cocina y sus hijos, normalmente pasaba sus d as trabajando en el jardin de la casa, o deleitando a sus invitados con sus comidas.  
-Ya voy mam ! -resoplo el muchacho. Era como la cuarta vez que lo llamaba a comer

En la cocina, Soumaya, si hermana mayor ya estaba incandole el diente a su comida.

- Mam te alimenta? -la burlo su hermano, a ver la brutesa de sus actos. Ella no respondio, siguio comiendo el estofado de carne

Cuando terminaron, Skandar se sintio seguro de comunicarle la nueva noticia a su mam . Se sento en la mesa junto a ella y observo el blanco paraje que rodeaba su casa.

- Tienes algo cari o? Pareces nervioso -noto su madre, mirandolo por encima del armazon de sus anteojos. Como lo conocia

-Eh, no mam , esta todo bien -la tranquilizo con una sonrisa finjida- Mam ... que dirias si me voy de viaje?

- de viaje a donde Skandy?- ese sobrenombre infantil. Lo odiaba, pero prosiguio

-No lo se, quiero conocer otras partes de Europa, como Rusia, Irlanda, Espa a que dices?

-Me parece bien cari o. Podras irte en cuanto termines este a o, asi te iras sin preocupaciones -sin mirarlo todavia

-Sobre eso... veras -Se miro las manos, que no dejaban de moverse- quiero irme todo el a o de viaje. Ya tengo todo planeado. Saldre a comienzos del a o y trabajare durante mis estadia, asi no tendras que pagar nada -explico todo apresuradamente que dudo que su madre lo hubiera escuchado ya que ni levanto la cabeza de la revista que leia

- Y tu padre sabe de esto?

-No lo creo. Lo he estado pensando estos meses

-Skandy, cari o, quiero lo mejor para ti -respondio mientras tomaba su mano cari osamente

-Y esto es lo mejor! Creeme, sera lo mejor que me haya pasado

-No lo dudo, pero tampoco dudo que sera mejor empezar con los estudios, asi acabas cuanto antes

-Mam por favor, ya estoy grande. Me he esforzado durante 6 a os seguidos

-Lo veremos cari o. Dejame hablarlo con tu padre - y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, por que el pitido del telefono comenzo a sonar. Su madre se levanto y atendio.

No tuvo mas remedio que subir. La conversacion habia acabado por ese d a. Su madre estaba emocionada hablando por telefono, y el tenia que ba arse.  
Tomo una larga ducha caliente. La noche anterior lo habia destruido.  
Dejo que las gotas borraran toda la contractura que llevaba en la espalda y finalmente salio. Se coloco una camiseta blanca sobre unos pantalones caquis y bajo.

-Cari o! -exclamo su madre al verlo bajar- Tengo buenas noticias! A que no sabes quienes estan en la ciudad? -espero una respuesta pero no la obtuvo- Te acuerdas de tu prima Helena y tu tia Sunny? Pues han llegado hoy.

- Y eso por que deberia emocionarme ma? Hace a os que no las veo ,dudo que me recuerde

-No digas tonterias querido! Me han preguntado por ti y les dije que estabas aqui. Vendran en un rato

Recordo a su prima y a su tia. Recordo que parecian hermanas. Una mas parecida a la otra.

- Hoy mismo? -encendiendo el televisor. Una pelicula de accion llamo su atencion

-Claro! No estas emocionado? hace a os que no las vemos!

-Que bueno mam -festejo sin mucho animo- oye, done esta Soumaya? dijo que me llevaria a lo de Randal

-Tuvo que salir con el auto de pronto. Dijo que tomaras el tren. Todavia tiene animos de ir?

-No, deja mam , ire ma ana. Hoy no me siento muy bien -respondio mientras cambiaba dde canal

-Quedate tranquilo que te preparare un te y te sentiras como nuevo - y desaparecio en la cocina por unos minutos, volviendo con una taza de te en sus manos y un trozo de chocolate.

-Tomate esto -le indico dejandole todo sobre la mesa frente al sillon

Al rato, alguien golpeo lapuerta. Su madre corrio y recibio a su tia con un gritito de felicidad. Skandar miro hacia la puerta, recostado como estaba sobre el sillon y sonrio.

-Skandar, parate y ven a saludar! -Se levanto con un gesto de cansancion y se acerco a las tres mujeres que lo esperaban en el recibidor. Estaba su madre, abrazando a su hermana y a su lado, su prima Helena las miraba sonrientes. Cuando hoyo un ruido, dirigio su vista hacia el y le sonrio timidamente.

-Oh querida Sunny, no tienes idea de lo que te he extra ado

-Zelfa -dijo su hermana riendo- todos te extra amos en casa. A todos -mirando a Skandar con una sonrisa- Skandar! estas enorme! Cielo santo que has crecido! Hasta hace unos a os eras un peque o! Y mirate ahora, todo un hombre.

Rio y se rasc la nuca con verg enza agachando la cabeza.

-Hola primo- lo saludo una vocecilla procedente de su prima. Le devolvio el saludo y continuo parado junto a su madre, quien no dejaba de hablar con su tia Sunny, ni siquiera cuando se dirigieron a la cocina. Alli les preparo algo caliente, mientras Skandar colgaba los abrigos. Su prima Maria se sento en el sillon frente al televisor y se quedo mirando la pelicula en silencio. Su pelo estaba crecido, y su estatura tambien. Pero su rostro todavia contenia ese dejo de ni ez que la delataba en no ser muy mayor. Volvio a dirigirse a la cocina con su taza y la dejo en el lavaplatos mientras sus madre charlaba contenta:

-Sunny, pero cuando han llegado? No me habiasd dicho nada! Les hubieramos preparado la habitacion de huespedes!

-Tranquila Zelfa. Hemos rentado un departamento a dos cuadras de aqui. Volveremos a estar cerca- y continaron hablando sobre sus vidas, hasta que comenzaron a hablar de su prima Maria:

-Que grande que estas Maria! -exclamo su madre abrazando a su sobrina, que ahora se encontraba en la cocina junto a ellas- Cuanto tiene ya? 15, 16 a os?

-No tia, cumpli 17 el mes pasado -sonrio

-Estas enorme! Pero no menos hermosa -volteandose hacia su hijo- a que no esta hermosa Skandy? -pero no espero su respuesta, por que volvio a voltear y continuo hablando- Pues asi es -dijo con emocion- algun novio del cual Skandy deba alejar?

-No tia -rio- no tiene que preocuparse. George ya se ocupa de eso

George era su otro primo, quien vivia junto a su casa.

- por que no ha venido?

-Tenia que estudiar. No rindio bien una materia, y debia rendirla en estos d as, por lo que viajara luego

- Y hasta cuando piensan quedarse?

-Hasta luego de las fiestas. Maria se ira de intercambio a Irlanda en unos meses, y vinimos a aqui a terminar los tramites y pasar las vacaciones

- A Irlanda? -pregunto Skandar bebiendo un sorbo de zumo

-Si, me han dicho que es excelente -respondio su prima volteando por unos segundos. Luego volvio a sumergerse en la conversacion de su madre y su tia.

Skandar dejo el vaso a un lado, y cuando estaba por salir de la estancia, la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

- a donde piensas ir? Lleva a tu prima contigo Skandy, asi se divierten juntos.

Maria lo miro, y luego de insistencias de parte de tu madre y su tia, se levanto y lo acompa o nuevamente hasta la sala

-Sientate -le indico Skandar al notar que seguia parada junto al sofa. Sientete como en tu casa - y por fin se sento


	2. Chapter 2

Se levanto a los pocos minutos y observo algunas de las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea.  
-Linda chica, tu novia?- se alando una foto sobre la repisa de el abrazado cari osamente a otra- parecen muy felices -Liberty -respondio sonriendo de repente- la mejor muchacha que he conocido -agrego risue o. Escucho la risa de su prima. Ella volvio a sentarse a su lado y luego lo observo -Hace a os que no te veo 'SKANDY'- imitando a su tia -Graciosa. Tienes razon. La ultima vez fue cuando viajamos con mam a Beirut. Ustedes siguen llendo?  
-Ya no tanto-agrego camiando de canal- Desde los problemas que estan pasando, hemos ido un par de veces nomas Pasaron algunas horas, cuando Soumaya entro a la casa, empapada de pies a cabeza con unos cuantos libros bajo el brazo. Se sorprendio al ver a su prima riendo con su hermano - Helena? -pregunto atonita- prima! que haces aqui? - y escucho la misma explicacion que Skandar tuvo que escuchar unas horas antes. Luego saludo y subio hacia su cuarto.  
Zelfa las invito a cenar esa noche, cocinando ella una deliciosa cena libanesa y pidiendo una buena porcion de helado para todos. Skandar se disculpo unos momentos cuando su celular sono y salio rapidamente al patio, donde caia una fina y leve nieve que comenzaba a dejar todo blanco. Helena no observo sonreir mientras hablaba animadamente y pateaba la nieve jugando. En un momento dirigio su mirada hacia dentro de la cabeza y el color se le subio a la mejillas. Helena aparto su vista y la poso en su plato, todavia lleno de comida -Querida, no vas a comer? Pense que estabas hambrienta -dijo su tia, notando su reaccion y sonriendo- Esta enorme mi Skandy -agrego perdida en sus pensamientos- y cada vez es mas un hombre, y tan guapo! Siempre supe que seria un galan, no crees? -mirando a Helena. El color volvio a subirsele a las mejillas y rapidamente refijo su vista en el plato frente a ella. Su tia solo se limito a reir y continuo hablando con su madre. Ella volvioa mirar hacia el patio de la casa, pero ahora estaba vacio.  
-He vuelto- dijo la grave voz de su primo, quien volvia a sentarse a su lado y guardaba el movil en el bolsillo delantero del pantalon- M , puede venir Liberty esta noche? -Claro Skandy, sabes que puede venir cuando quiera. Pero recuerda...  
-Ya se ya se, conozco las reglas -interrumpio revoleando los ojos- Vendra un media hora Helena continuo comiendo de su plato sin levantar la mirada, hasta que el timbre de la puerta son . Skandar se apresuro a abrir, casi llevandose la mesa por delante. De la sala provino la voz de una muchacha, seguida de la risa de el. De pronto, los dos, de la mano,aparecieron en la cocina.  
-Tia, Helena, ella es Liberty. Mi novia- dijo con una expresion de completa felicidad. Las dos mencionadas voltearon y sonrieron bajo el saludo de Liberty, que levanto la mano y movio los dedos. Luego de unos segundos desaparecion volviendo a dejarlas solas a las tres - Hace mucho estan juntos? -pregunto Sunny curiosa -No mas de dos o tres meses. Pero Skandy esta tan enamorado! Nunca lo he visto tan feliz, aparte de cuando se iba a realizar las filmaciones de la pelicula, claro. Pero desde que esta saliendo con esta muchacha, no se, llega renovado cada vez que sale con ella.

Dos horas mas tarde, Skandar volvio a aparecer en la cocina, reclamando su respectiva porcion de helado. Parecia que Liberty acababa de irse, por que se escucho el motor de un auto afuera.  
-Eres un hambriento- le dijo su mam entregandole un cuenco con dos bochas de helado- que no comes suficiente?  
-Estoy en crecimiento m -bromeo devorando el helado. A los minutos se termino driviendo no dos, sino cuatro bochas mas de helado.  
- Como esta Liberty? -Volvio a hablar ella.  
-Bien, creo -dijo saboreando su helado - Crees?  
-Si m , creo. Estaba medio callada y rara, pero supongo que estara en 'su momento'  
-Skandar! Eres tonto eh! -lo rega o riendo su madre- Que tiene que ver eso?  
-Soumaya es un diablo cuando eso pasa. Es preferible dejarla sola -rio y termino por fin su tercer porcion de helado- He comido mucho -se quejo tomandose la panza -Te lo adverti, el karma querido hijo- dijo Zelfa retirando todos los cuencos sucios, incluido el de el- saldras esta noche?  
-No creo. Randal dara una fiesta en su casa, pero no creo que vaya, no termino de sentirme bien por lo de ayer -Pero ve querido! Y depaso llevas a tu prima! Estara encantada de conocer a tus amigos y amigas. Hasta podra hacerse amiga de Liberty -Hoy no Helena, lo siento. Pero prometo ma ana llevarte. Seguro te lo pasaras de maravilla -le dijo su primo seguro mientras sonreia. -Que encantador- penso su prima Cuando Skandar se levanto, bajo el pedido de su madre, le tomo la mano y la empujo hasta su habitacion. Detras de el cerro la puerta y prendio el enorme equipo de musica. Parecia costoso. Skandar se sento sobre su cama y la observo unos momentos.  
- Tengo algo? -pregunto Helena nerviosa, tocandose el rostro -No -ri - solo que has cambiado. Ya no eres una ni a -Y tu tampoco lo eres -Eso fue hace tiempo. Lo tuyo es reciente. Hasta el a o pasado, no eras mas que una ni a -Y sigo siendo, la ultima vez que me fije -riendo- me refiero a que estas grande chistosa. No lo notas?  
-Pues si que lo he hecho, pero tu lo dices por que no ves hace...  
-tres a os- respondio el apresuradamente.  
Continuaron hablando como dos viejos amigos, recordando anecdotas de cuando peque os, y planeando salidas para las proximas semanas, hasta Skandar habia prometido presentarle a Liberty. Pero un golpe de la puerta de Sunny, comunicandole la noticia a Helena que ya se iban, los interrumpio. Los dos primos se saludaron con un saludo de mano y ella desaparecio por la puerta. Poco despues Skandar creyo escuchar la puerta delantera.

Ya habian pasado dos o tres semanas desde que la familia Hourini se habia reencontrado. Helena y su tia, junto con su madre preparando la cena junto con Soumaya, que recien volvia de la universidad, y se habia dispuesto a amasar la masa para las pizzas que comerian esa noche. Eran 7 esa noche. El padre de Skandar y Soumaya, Randal, leia tranquilamente el periodico en la sala de estar, mientras escuchaba musica clasica. Volvio a besarla con deseo, mientras una se sus manos tomaba su pierna derecha, y la levanta hasta colocarla en su cintura, y la acaricio. Ella solo se limito a amariciar cada centimetro de su desnudo pecho y luego beso su cuello, acariciando su cabello. Ya despojado de su polo azul marino y ella con la camisa a medio abrochar, no se hubiera detenido, de no haber sido por la suave voz de su prima, que al comienzo no escucharon por la musica que sonaba en la habitacion.  
-Skandar, Liberty! A comer! La cena esta lista!- los llamo desde la escalera, pero al no obtener respuesta, se adentro en el largo pasillo del segundo piso y toco la puerta una vez y luego la abrio para volverlos a llamar.  
-Skandar! Les he dicho que la cen...-Los observo con los dos ojos abiertos como platos, silenciadonse al instante- ...  
Su primo cayo de la cama sorprendido, y la miro desde el suelo atonito. Liberty se apoyo sobre sus antebrazos y la miraba, los dos bordo de la verguenza. Pasaron varios minutos, con Helena en la puerta, que se habia subido los colores a las mejillas, pero que no podia reaccionar. Miro a su primo nuevamente, que se rasco la nuca y miro a un lado.  
-Lo siento. La cena esta lista- dijo finalmente Helena completamente seria, que cerro la puerta tras de si, o eso creyo, pero que Skandar rapidamente la siguio. Llevaba su polo en la mano, y se fue abrochando el cinturon hasta la mitad del pasillo, que fue donde logro alcanzar el brazo de su prima. Miro a su alrededor, verificandose de que nadue estuviera ahi, y que la musica estuviera bastante fuerte como para que no los escucharan. -Skandar, lo siento de veras -se disculpo sinceramente, en cuanto volteo, y enfrente el rostro de Skandar- Juro que no fue mi intencion. Tendria que haber esperado a que respondieras, pero pense que no hacia mal al abrir la puerta y ...-si primo la interrumpio.  
-Helena, Helena, tranquila -trato de calmarla su primo- No fue tu culpa, de verdad. Solo que no era el mejor tiempo. Eso es todo -Pero ahora me siento una idiota -No tienes por que sentirte asi. Creeme. No te odio -ri - En realidad, te lo agradezco -dijo rascandose la nuca - Agradecermelo? pero tu y ella...  
-Si bueno, en otro momento te lo explicare. Ahora hazme el favor de bajar y dile a mam que ya bajamos -dijo mientras voletaba, pero se detuvo en seco antes de volver a entrar al cuarto- Y Helena...-esperando a volver a captar la atencion de su celtica prima- gracias otra vez -rodeandola con un brazo.  
Helena tomo contacto con el esbelto cuerpo de su primo y luego bajo, algo atontada hacia la cocina. Al rato, Skandar bajo con Liberty de la mano hacia la cocina. Este se sento junto a su prima y Liberty junto a el. Skandar le sonrio a su prima y la cena continuo en paz. Cuando llego el tiempo de despedir a Liberty, Skandar la acompa o a la puerta, pero a los pocos segundos, Helena salio con un pa uelo en la mano, y se lo entrego a Liberty, que ya casi estaba por subirse al auto. Luego volvio junto a su primo y se abrazo a ella misma, tratando de evitar que el helado aire de Londres la congelara. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que su primo se sento en la escalinata del portico y ella hizo lo mismo.  
-Te tengo que agradecer nuevamente Helena -dijo el con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la calle.  
- De vuelta? Te sere sincera, no entiendo por que lo haces. No fue mas que una interrupcion -dijo todavia avergonzada, friccionando sus manos cosbre sus brazos. Sus dientes comenzaban a casta ear.  
-No es como lo veo yo -explico fijando la vista en el piso. Luego la miro y saco su movil de su bolsillo. Tecleo algo y luego se lo entrego a Helena, que separo los dedos de sus brazos y lo tomo. En la pantalla figuraba un texto y mas abajo un peque o texto: ''yo que tu la cuidaria'' rezaba bajo la foto de una muchacha con una botella de cerveza, y sentada sobre el regazo de un otro muchacho pelirojo. Era Liberty y Harry, el amigo de Skandar que habia venido la semana pasada.  
-Sigo sin entender Skandar -volviendole a entregar el telefono -Me enviaron eso la semana pasada. Fue de la fiesta que Randal dio cuando llegaste, recuerdas? -Su prima sigui en silencio mirandolo- Antes de que entraras, estaba discutiendo con Liberty. Ella cree que con...bueno eso, todo se arregla, que seremos felices para siempre. Pero no lo veo de esa forma. Una vez que pierdas mi confianza, no te sera facil recuperarla. Ella penso que no me daria cuenta, y cuando te conte, se me lanzo en cima como fiera.  
- Y por eso consideraste mi intencion como una...?  
-Salvacion. No quiero cometer errores y quedar como el flojo que todo lo perdona. No es la unica vez que lo hace. Creo que es la segunda o tercera -Pero, tu te ves tan contento con ella! No creo que sea verdad -Actuo Helena. Me pagan por ello. Y lo hice para que nadie se diera cuenta -Querias que parecieran la pareja perfecta -Exacto. Y le he dicho que quiero un tiempo. Y ha reaccionado de esa forma. Cree que la solucion es seducirme -dijo algo avergonzado, jugando con la nueva junto a el. Cuando volvio a levantar la vista, la fijo en su prima, que ya tiritaba del frio, y los labios estaban morados del frio.  
-Vayamos adentro, te estas congelando -levantandose y ofreciendole su ayuda.  
-Oye... es un muy peligrosa esta zona?  
-no, o eso creo. Por que lo dices?  
- Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Me siento un poco sofocada.  
-Seguro -asintio con una sonrisa- pero espera que traigo abrigo. No te llevare a ningun lado asi -mirando la simple camisa que llevaba. Entro rapidamente y volvio con dos tapados de pa o largos hasta la rodilla. Uno negro y otro marron chocolate. Se enrosco la bufanda al cuello y Helena se abrocho rapidamente todos los botones de su abrigo 


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaron unas tres manzanas en silencio, mirando como la nieve comenzaba a caer y convertia todo lo que tocaba en blanco. Helena se cubrio la cabeza con la capucha de su tapado con el fin de evitar que los copos mojaran su pelo.

-¿Tienes pensado que hacer?

-¿Hacer? ¿de que hablas Helena? -pregunto confuso volteandose

-Sobre Liberty tontin. ¿Luego volveras con ella?

-si pues...bah, no lo creo, para serte sincero. No logro perdonarla.

-Pero fue solo una foto Skandar. Tal vez son muy buenos amigos y estaban solo hablando. No armes una tormenta

-Veo que no viste la otra foto...-agrego triste. Miro a su prima que tenia una expresion de confusion y prosiguio- La foto de mas abajo estaba ella y Harry besandose

-Oh, lo lamento primo -acariciandole el brazo en señal de apoyo- Ahora entiendo ...Una vez me paso. Pero no puede ser tan buena como tu -rascandose una mejilla- En cuanto me entere, estaba por decir que no a una amiga que me invitaba a una fiesta. Del enojo, acepte y subi a mi cuarto a buscar la ropa mas provocativa que pude encontrar y sali de fiesta sin preocupacion alguna

-¿Y luego que sucedio? -la cuestiono Skandar curioso, aunque creia saber lo que habia pasado.

-Bueno, lo obvio. Me emborrache y anduve con quien se me cruzo -conto decepcionada y se cubrio el rostro con las manos. El color se le habia subido a las mejillas- En cuanto me contaron, no pude sentir mas verguenza de mi misma y no sali durante un mes. Por favor, no me juzgues Skandar. Todavia estoy tratando de olvidarlo

-No lo hare Helena -le sonrio en señal de apoyo y coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros- Eres mi prima, y entiendo completamente su postura. Varias veces pense en hacer lo mismo, pero no me animo -rio- ¿Era ese tal Jamie del que me contaste la semana pasada?

-Gracias Skandar -le sonrio tiernamiente, mientras tomaba su mano que antes descansaba en su hombro- No sabes lo que es descargarme con alguien. Y gracias por acompañarme todas estas semanas y no dejarme sola. Y por presentarme a todos tus amigos. Espero no ser una molestia

-Helena! NO digas tonterias. Juro que no me ha molestado. Es bueno tener una verdadera amiga, que no me pregunte a casa rato por las peliculas de Narnia

-Oye, ¿que paso con William Moseley? No se ha escuchado nada de el, y lo amo, y no sabes y...-no puedo seguir por que la risa la invadio al ver la cara de molestia de su primo

-Muy graciosa mi prima...-Tomo un monton de nieve y la introdujo rapidamente dentro del abrigo de ella, que pego un grito de sorpresa

-SKANDAR! Demonios, esto esta helado! -abriendo los botones del tapado- Frio frio frio frio frio -sacando la nieve mientras su primo se partia de la risa- Ya veras...

Comenzaron una pequeña guerra de nieve, entre gritos y risas, hasta que los vecionos comenzaron a quejarse y tuvieron que irse rapidamente, antes que los empezaran a perseguir. Caminaron una cuadra en direccion a la casa de Skandar y se sentaron en el suelo, observando el firmamento, que estaba cubierto de estrellas, y en una esquina, detras de los arboles, la luna llena comenzaba a aparecer. Helena se recosto y se quedo callada unos minutos, hasta que Skandar abrio la boca.

-¿Cuando te iras a Irlanda?

-Creo que en marzo. No estoy segura...-dijo no muy convencida

-¿No quieres ir?

-Si, digo no...es decir...

-¿Si o no? -riendo.

-Tengo ganas de ir, pero yo hubiera elegido otro lugar, como America. Pero a mamá y a papá les parecio que Irlanda era lo mejor.

-Pero eres tu la que se ira, no tus padres, ¿no has hablado con ellos?

-Lo he hecho. Pero sabes que mi padre es de Irlanda, ¿no? Bueno, su sueño es que yo pase una temporada alli, para conocer sus costumbres.

-Pero Helena, insisto -acomodandose frente a ella- es tu decision. Tu eres la que viaja. Su prima no quizo mirarlo. Algo le ocultaba- ¿Helena?

-No es tan facil Skandar. Mi padre quiere que sea asi y yo quiero complacerlo. Fin del tema -termino de hablar y miro sus manos

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Algo de lo que no me has contado? Por que sigo sin ver por que no cambiar de destino -pero su prima no respondio; en cambio, siguio mirando sus manos mientras jugaba con un anillo plateado- ¿Helena? ¿Helena, puedes responderme? -coloco sus dedo indice bajo su m barbilla y trato de que lo mirara. Tenia los humedos y presionaba los labios tratando de que estos no rebalsaran.

-Mi padre esta muriendo Skandar! Tiene cancer! ¿contento? Ahora entiendes por que no puedo cambiar -por fin rompiendo en llanto

-oh...lo siento Helena, de verdad, no lo sabia. Mi madre no me dijo nada -La abrazo y la acerco a su anatomia, mientras ella sollozaba, cada vez con mas fuerza y golpeaba su pecho suavemente con el puño y repetia incoherencias.

-¿Por que el, Skandar? Nunca tuvimos una muy buena relacion. Nunca me he acercado a el, pero es mi padre! ¿entiendes eso? -el solo la presiono mas con sus brazos- Por mas que sea un viejo borracho, es mi padre...

Y esa fue la primera pero ultima vez que hablaron de el. Por lo menos, un tiempo despues.

Los dias se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Las fiestas ya habian pasado, y George, el hermano de Helenahabia llegado a la casa, y se hospedaba junto con su hermana y su madre.

Skandar ya no habia vuelto a ver a Liberty desde aquella noche, en que Helena los descubrio. Habia escuchado que ahora andaba con Harry, con quien tambien no se volvio a hablar. Pero a cambio, su relacion con Helena crecia cada día, y llegaba a convertirse en algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido. Algo que entre ellos estaba prohibido y si llegara a pasar y los descubrieran, no se volverian a ver. Skandar lo negaba cada vez que el pensamiento surcaba su mente, y se acordaba que ella era su prima, nada mas, nada menos. Pero por mas que lo intentaba, cada vez que sis cuerpos hacian contacto, sentia como si una corriente le recorriera la espina y queria estar junto a ella cada momento del día. Pero sabia que dentro de unas semanas, casi un mes, ella partiria con destino a Irlanda, y no sabria cuando volveria a verla. Ademas, el debia viajar a Nueva Zelanda a filmar su ultima pelicula de Narnia, por lo que si ella decidia no irse finalmente, algo que venia considerando desde una charla que habia mantenido con el, el seria el que se alejaria. Por lo que preferia no hacer nada con respecto al tema. Solo esperar...¿a que? Ni el tenia la respuesta. Pero si sabia una cosa: que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado. Pero no podia ni queria.

La noche en que la tia Sunny debio salir, Helena se quedo a dormir en lo de su prima, y si madre inocentemente, le ofrecio dormir en la habitacion con su primo. Preparo un colchon junto a su cama y obligo a Skandar, quien de mala manera, cedio su cama a Helena y durmio en el enorme pero comodo colchon junto a su cama.

El tiempo de Londres venia de mal en peor. Hacia dias que la nieve habia desaparecido, pero en su lugar, lluvias torrenciales obligaban a los habitantes a quedarse en sus casas y encontrar maneras de divertirse por su cuenta. Esa noche no era la excepcion. La lluvia habia comenzado como a las seis y desde entonces, no se habia detenido. Solo se le habian sumado unos rayos y relampagos. Pero nada que impidiera su sueño. Estaba roncando como un cerdo cuando un movimiento comenzo a impedir su sueño.

Espero, todavia con los ojos cerrados a que el movimiento cesara pero no lo hizo. Si no que aumento su frecuencia y fuerza y finalmente, con su bozarron de dormido hablo.

-¿Que...paso? -sin abrir los ojos

-Skandar...Skandar...despierta...-su prima era quien lo movia, y lo miraba desde su cama

-¿que quieres Helena? Son las 4 de la mañana -se rasco la barbilla y se volteo para no verla

-Skandar, no seas dormilon despierta

-Basta Helena, vete a dormir -haciendo un movimiento con le hombro para sacarsela de encima.

-Skandar, vago y dormilon, despierta -arrodillandose a su lado y tocandole un hombro- ¿Skandar?

-Listo listo Helena, ya me levante -se sento de malhumor en su cama y se refrego un ojo -¿ahora que mas quieres?

-Creo que hay alguien abajo

-¿alguien? no digas tonterias Helena. Deben ser los gatos. Ahora si me dejas, quiero volver a dormir -se estaba por volver a acostar, pero su prima lo detuvo

-¿Por favor? Esta vez estoy segura -colocandose un mechon detras de la oreja. ¿Como demonios podia resistirse? Resoplo sonoramente y se levanto. No llevaba mas que el pantalon del pijama, por lo que tomo una vieja camiseta que su padre le habia traido de un viaje y bajo en silencio a la planta baja de la casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Se acurruco en donde hacia momentos su primo estaba dormido y espero. Pero paso un rato hasta que volvio a escuchar ruidos en la escalera.

-¿Skandar?

No obtuvo respuesta

-Skandar, si eres tu juro que...-Pero los pasos que parecian subir cesaron de repente

Una bola de pelos negra y blanca se asomo por el marco de la puerta y entro al cuarto sin preocuparse por quien estaba alli dentro. Se acomodo sobre la alfombra de la sala y la habitacion volvio a sumirse en silencio. Pero su primo no volvia. ¿Y si le habia pasado algo? ¿Y si unos ladrones lo tenian? ¿y si lo habian secuestrado?

Helena sacudio la cabeza para borrar los estupidos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente y se levanto. No se iba a quedar esperando como una niña a que su primo volveria. Asomo la cabeza por el pasillo y noto que este estaba completamente oscuro. No podia prender la luz, por que despertaria a toda la familia, asi que camino lentamente y palpo con las manos las paredes para poder salir ilesa de alli. Cuando por fin llego a la escaleras, fue bajando escalon por escalon, tomando la baranda que la acomopañaba hasta la planta baja, donde noto que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida. Apuro un poco mas su paso, aliviada de poder ver por donde caminaba y llego hasta donde la luz provenia y vio a su primo tomando del pico de la botella de agua. Este voltio la cabeza y sonrio al ver a su prima alli.

-No habia nada, eran solo los gatos

-si, me di cuenta. Pense que te habia pasado algo -tomando un vaso y sirviendose agua

-¿tenias miedo que me pasara algo? -alzando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa- ¿te preocupaste por que a tu atractivo primo le haya sucedido algo?

-Me parece que se te subieron los humos a la cabeza -tomando un sorbo

-yo creo que es la verdad

-yo creo que estas loco

-y yo creo, querida Helena, que tu estas loca por mi -dijo en tono de burla

-ya callate Skandar -golpeandolo suavemente- no dices mas que locuras

-No creo que sean locuras -acercandose a ella.

-JA, ¿loca por ti? Ya quisieras querido Skandar -imitando a su primo. Cuando volvio a voltear hacia el, noto tu cercania y se acomodo para quedar frente a frente con el- sabes que sin mi no puedes vivir -riendo maliciosamente.

Pero su primo continuo acercandose hasta ella, hasta que no pudo retroceder mas y se tomo con el refrigerador. Sintio como su anatomia hacia contacto con la de el, y como su respiracion se agitaba junto con sus latidos.

-¿Ves que te traigo loca? -volviendo a alzar la ceja- Ya no lo puedes negar

-Por favor, ¿lo dices por mi respiracion? sabes que me agito facilmente -tratando de buscar una excusa

Pero Skandar no le respondio, a la ya de por si estupida excusa. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba loca por el, tanto como lo estaba el por ella. O eso queria creer.


	5. Chapter 5

-Bueno Skandar, creo que ya termino la broma -agrego por fin Helena nerviosa

-¿Que broma? Yo no hice ninguna broma

-Ya esta, listo. Fue gracioso

-Lo digo en serio Helena, estas loca

-Tal vez asi sea, pero no por ti. Ya basta, vamosnos a dormir

Skandar acaricio su mejilla con la yema de los dedos y luego miro su boca. Pero su prima comenzo a impacientarse y de un solo movimiento lo quito del medio y comenzo a caminar hacia el cuarto nuevamente.

-¿Vienes? ¿no era que querias dormir? Casi me golpeas cuando te levante- Y desaparecio en la oscuridad de la sala. Camino tras de ella y volvio a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. Se acosto y a los pocos minutos volvio a roncar como un cerdo.

Pero Helena se quedo observandolo en la oscuridad del cuarto con Boots, el gato de la familia a los pies de la cama y la lluvia golpeando la ventana.

Pero una duda surco su mente. Algo que venia preguntandose hacia dias.

Finalmente, su primo abri un ojo y sonrio algo atontado. Helena se altero y miro rapidamente el techo,

-¿Piensas dormir? Estas asi hace horas -volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-¿haciendo que? -fingiendo un bostezo- estaba tratando de dormir

-Si como digas Helena. Oye...-bostezando- ¿puedes pasarme le endredon que esta sobre el escritorio? Esta helando

Helena se levanto con cuidado de no caer sobre el y se acerco a donde su primo le indico y le lanzo la frazado color hueso a la cara.

-Oye! Bruta -se quejo- Ten mas cuidado hacia donde lanzas

-Lo siento Skandar -observando por la ventana

Se acerco hasta ella, con el endredon en el brazo y la miro. La luz de la calle le profirio un toque de melancolia al rostro dormido de Helena. Su pelo castaño y ondulado caia a los lados de su cuello hasta su codo y el flequillo despeinado tejaba ver una tez blanca como la cal y una nariz perfecta para sus facciones. No por eso sus ojos marrones verdosos dejaban de resaltar, a pesar de la pobre luz que invadia la habitacion. Dio una rapida mirada a su cuerpo y luego volvio a su rostro. Habia crecido desde la ultima vez que veranearon juntos, pero solo en ese momento pudo darse cuenta con detalle.

Una fuerte atraccion la acercaba a ella, pero a la vez, dos pensamientos ivadian su mente. Uno le dictaba que lo hiciera, que estaba bien. Y otro le decia que no; que sus intenciones eran absurdas y por sobre todo, imposibles. Finalmente, se decidio por seguir una de ellas.

Se acerco a su prima y la contuvo en sus brazos con suma delicadesa y coloco su menton sobre su coronilla. Helena reacciono con sorpresa y su cuerpo se volvio tenso, pero a medida que los segundos avanzaban, se relajo y rodeo su espalda con los dos brazos. La presiono mas contra el, todavia debatiendose que hacer, cuando una confundida voz lo distrajo.

-¿Que sucede Skandar? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, ¿por que lo dices?

-Por que tienes el corazon completamente acelerado, y por esto -mirando como los brazos de el la rodeaban, imposibilitandola para moverse

-Helena...yo

Por fin, luego de largos debates dentro de su mente desde hacia semanas, la levanto en brazos y la sento en el borde de la ventana. Volvia a acariciarle la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, hasta que bajo a su cuello. Sintio como la respiracion se le volvia a agitar y su corazon latia con fuerza. Su mirada parecia sorprendida, pero mucho mas no pudo ver, por que la luz ahora le iluminaba la espalda. Cuando ya su mente lo obligaba, se acerco a su rostro y respiro profundamente, debatiendo si realmente deberia hacerlo o no. Si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer o podria arruinar su relacion. Pero su cuerpo no aguantaba mas y pedia a gritos que la besara como lo penso por primera vez hacia semanas.

Pero las reglas le ganaron. No podia. No podia decepcionar a su familia cometiendo un acto que podria hacer enfurecer a sus padres como a toda la familia.

Se alejo por fin, con todo el pesar del mundo y para sus adentro de maldijo por ser tan cobarde, dejando a su prima sentada en el alfereiz de la ventana con la sorpresa impresa en el rostro. Se acosto y no la volvio a mirar a los ojos.

Al dia siguiente Helena de levanto, dispuesta a hablar con su primo, pero este ya se habia levantado. Es mas, ya habia salido de a casa hacia horas, segun tu tia.

-Creo que salio con los amigos querida -poniendo agua a hervir- ¿de que quieres el te?

-de frutilla por favor tia. ¿Asi que dices que salio hace horas eh? ¿Y no menciono nada? ¿Ni a que hora volvia?

-No, lo siento linda. Pero si quieres, puedes llamarlo -entregandole una taza con su te

-No...gracias igual tia. Creo que hoy saldre a dar una vuelta, si eso esta bien

-Claro que lo esta! ¿quieres que llame a Sou para que te acompañe?

-No no, quiero ir sola esta vez. La ultima vez la mantuve dando vueltas cuando tenia que estudiar. Deja que me valga por mi misma -riendo

- claro linda -le sonrio y luego urgo su bolsillo- Aqui tienes mi movil. Llama si paso algo, ¿esta bien?

Helena agradecio a su tia y subio a cambiarse (.com/street-chic/2011/01/21/street-chic-london-12/) Cuando ya estuvo lista, saludo a su tia y salio a caminar por las calles de Highbury. Skandar ya le habia explicado como tomar el tren, que tenia su estacion a tres cuadras de la casa, por lo que decidio ir a visitar algunos de los puntos mas visitados del Londres.

Luego de casi media hora, llego a al palacio de Buckinham. La fachada del gran edificio creaba una vista increible y mas cuando estaba cubierta de nieve, como ese dia. Frente a este, millones de personas pasaban y se sacaban fotos frente al edificio, o junto a los guardias que vigilaban las puertas en silencio.

Helena saco la camara de su bolso y saco alguna fotos, hasta que una voz conocida llamo su atencion. Volteo disimuladamente y por el rabillo del ojo llego a esa persona que habia llamado su atencion. A no muchos metros mas alla, habia un pequeño grupo de jovenes de no mas de 5 personas. Una de ellas le resulto conocida. Iban dos varones y tres mujeres. El rubio de ojos claros iba riendo con dos muchachas, pero el morocho iba un poco mas alejado con una muchacha alta y de pelo tambien rubio, que cada tanto tomaba su mano y la soltaba, por que se abrazaba a el, y el la rodeaba con su brazo. Cuando miraron hacia ella, Helena volteo rapidamente la vista y simulo que observaba a un guardia de seguridad. Se quedo en silencio hasta que alguien toco su hombro. En su fuero interior rogo por que no fuera la persona que creia.


	6. Chapter 6

Y parece que alguien la escucho, por que detras de ella estaba la muchacha alta y rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro y una camara en la mano.

-Disculpa, ¿podrias tomarnos una foto? -Helena asintio con una sonrisa y el grupo de amigos de coloco junto al guardia, que ni se inmuto y siguio haciendo su trabajo de parecer una estatua. Pero en el grupo faltaba alguien. Miro dismuladamente a su alrededor, pero no lo encontro. Cuando el grupito de alejo, Helena decidio que era hora de ir volviendo. Ya hacia casi dos horas que habia salido y su tia debia estar preocupada. Saco el movil de su bolso, pero no vio nada nuevo. Entonces decidio continuar un rato mas su paseo y paro en un concurrido cafe de una esquina. Tomo asiento en una de las mesas de afuera y espero a que la atendieran.

Si era quien crei que era, entonces eso queria decir que estaba en pareja nuevamente. Pero no habia mencionado nada de ella, ni de que fuera a salir con ella al dia siguiente. O tal vez no lo habia escuchado. Tal vez no era mas que una amiga con la que habia salido junto con sus otros amigos y amigas. Seguramente era eso, pero Helena no dejaba de pensar en por que el no le habia contado nada, luego de volverse tan unidos en esas semanas.

A pesar de que no lo esperaba, un sensacion extraña la invadio. Sintio como si quisiera llorar, pero a la vez, estaba aliviada por alguna extraña razon que no podia describir. Como si algo malo que ella queria cometer pero que sabia que estaba mal hubiera sido sacada de sus opciones. Nunca la habia sentido por lo tanto, no podia definir si era buena o mala. Solo sabia que le estaba pasando y que ojala se pasara rapido.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba levantandose de la mesa, con su pedido ya pago y acabado, con rumbo a la estaciones de trenes. En el camino miro su reloj y vio que ya ahora habian pasado 4 horas desde que se habia ido. Volvio a mirar el celular de su tia y vio un mensaje en el telefono.

''Ya he vuelto Helena. Me dijo mama que me andabas buscando, ¿que pasa?''

Ya sabia de quien era. Le respondio rapidamente a su primo con un simple ''nada, solo queria saber por que habia desaparecido de la casa, adios'' y luego cerro y guardo el movil en su cartera. En el camino de vuelta, paso por varios negocios de ropa que le pedian a gritos que entren. Recordo que habia juntado plata de su cumpleaños y que poseia una buena suma para gastar en lo que ella deseara por lo que cuando vio un vestido que le encanto en una vidriera del anteultimo negocio antes de la estancion, entro sin dudarlo.

Se probo el vestido que habia visto, junto con otras faldas y zapatos, y termino llevandose casi todo. Salio del local agradeciendo a las vendedoras y se dirigio hacia la estacion del tren, mientras el movil sonaba en su cartera. Hizo las maniobras que pudo para sacarlo de alli y atendio mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Hola?

-¿donde estas? me dijo mama que saliste hace horas -la cuestiono preocupado su primo

-Sali a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Una pasaje para Highbury por favor -le hablo a la vendedora alejando el telefono un poco

-¿Que? En fin, mama me dijo que te llame para ver si querias ir al centro comercial, que ella esta por salir y ...BASTA MAMA, ME HAS PEDIDO QUE LA LLAME Y LO ESTOY HACIENDO... -detras se podia escuchar a Zelfa riendo y negando todo, hechandole la culpa a su hijo de la sorpresiva llamada- ¿quieres o no?

-Dile que muchas gracias por preocuparse, pero que ya he comprado suficiente. En un rato estoy por alla -y corto la comunicacion sin esperar respuesta por parte de el. Si el queria jugar sus jueguitos, ella haria los suyos.

Luego de viajar nuevamente media hora, volvio a llegar a la casa de sus tios. Entro abriendo con la llave que le proporciono su tia y se la encontro sentada en los sillones de la sala mirando television, tambien noto como su primo bajaba acelerado las escaleras y deteniendose con un suspiro al verla alli.

-Mama ha estado preocupada por ti -dijo por fin. Zelfa solo se limito a reir y negar con la cabeza.

-Si ya sabia que iba a salir. Se lo he dicho esta mañana y me ha dado su celular por cualquier cosa

-Si bueno pero ella...penso que estuviste mucho tiempo fuera. Ademas, podrias haberte perdido. Inglaterra es grande

-Deja de tontear hijo y dejala tranquila. Puede hacer lo que se le plazca. Y si te preocupa que este afuera sola, ve con ella la proxima -levantandose- Veo que has echo compras linda. ¿quieres mostrarme? -y las dos se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a Skandar solo en la sala, con las palabras en la boca.

Luego hablaria seriamente con su madre por haberlo dejado tan mal parado frente a Helena. Por ahora debia preocuparse por otras cosas.

Los dias continuaron pasando sin muchos sobresaltos por parte de nadie. Sunny habia viajado para acompañar a su ex marido en el hospital y George habia vuelto con ella para retomar sus estudios, lo que queria decir que Helena debio hospedarse en la casa de los Keynes pero en esta ocasion, con cuarto propio.

Su partida de habia adelantado varias semanas hasta que volviera su madre, por lo que Skandar agradecio en parte. Le gustaba tener a suprima cerca, por mas que ella habia comenzado a ignorarle desde aquella noche en la que la dejo en vela en dos ocasiones. Y ella, todavia molesta, trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con el. Por mas que le doliera, debia hacerlo. El mismo pensamiento que el surco aquella noche su mente, concurria y hacia acto de presencia cada dia a cada hora.

-Mama, papa, Helena quiero presentarles a Seraphine -y la muchacha de la foto aparecio en la sala. Se colgo de sus cuello y sonrio a toda la familia. Desde ese momento Helena la odio.

-Un placer conocerlos- agrego la muchacha con su odiosa voz nasal y su odiosa sonrisa falsa. Acaricio el cabello de Skandar y miro a Helena con un dejo de molestia en la mirada. Otro punto en contra de ella.

Dos semanas despues de conocerla, y que su odio hacia ella aumente cada dia con mas facilidad, los tres adolescentes de la casa se instalaron en la sala luego de de la cena, al ver que los padres de Skandar salian al cine con Soumaya. Helena sentada en el sillon de un cuerpo, tratando de prestar atencion a un interesante programa sobre el hallazgo de los dos cuerpos faltantes de la ultima familia imperial rusa, los Romanov. Y Skandar y Seraphine en el gran asiento acurrucados, mientras ella lo besaba continuamente y hacia comentarios alagandolo.

Helena resoplo al ver que no se callaba y subio el volumen del televisor. Trato de ni mirarlos. Odiaba que esa muchacha odiosa, obstinada y necesitada de cariño si quiera rozara la piel de su primo. Corrio la vista al ver como con sus dedos marcaba el camino de sus labios y suspiro volviendo a fijar la vista en el aparato que ahora pasaba imagenes del ultimo zar de Rusia.

-Los investigadores deben tener maximo cuidado con los restos, por ser considerados santos y por el delicado estado en conservacion que tienen. Y los grandes equipos de prensa que se encontraban en el laboratorio no ayudan -narro la voz del programa- Los cientificos deben ahora catalogar cada fragmento y sacar muestras de ADN para probar que estos cuerpos pertenecen al Zarevich Alexei y a la gran duquesa Anas...

-No tienes idea de como adoro tu cabello. Y tus labios.Y tus bes...-insunuando a besarlo

-¿Podrian bajar la voz? -pidio Helena molesta- Algunos estamos tratando de mirar un programa

-Que mal humorada tu prima...¿que no tiene cosas que hacer en otro lado?

-LISTO! hasta aqui llego mi paciencia. ¿Podrias cerrar el pico idiota? Deja de insinuartele a mi primo, por que das la apariencia de ser una completa ramera. Y tu, ¿por que no te la llevas a otro lado? Consiganse una habitacion, yo me largo! -lanzo el mando del televisor contra el sillon y camino enfurecida hacia la puerta de salida. Skandar se levanto rapidamente y la siguio. Seraphine hizo lo mismo y abrio su bocasa

-¿A quien demonios llamas ramera, tu perra estupida? ¿Sientes celos de que yo pueda encamarme a tu primo y tu no?

-la insultada volteo molesta mientras se enroscaba la bufanda al cuello y levanto el dedo indice hacia ella- Nunca vuelvas a insultarme, ¿te quedo claro? NUNCA en tu infeliz vida! Y si tantas ganas de encamartelo tienes, ve! Alli arriba tienes tantas habitaciones como gustes! Anda, vayan -mirando a los dos- que yo ya me voy. No quiero presenciar la escena - y de un portazo dejo la casa en silencio

-Has cometido un grave error Seraphine. Seras mi novia, pero no tienes el mas minimo derecho a insultar a mi prima. Despues hablare contigo -y siguio el mismo camino que Helena con el abrigo en la mano.

El frio le golpeo la cara y lo obligo a abrigarse. Miro a todos lados pero no vio ningun rastro de ella. Al azar, comenzo a caminar con direccion a la estacion de trenes y apuro el paso considerablemente cuando escucho voces masculinas riendo y gritando. Bajo rapidamente la escalinata de la entrada y miro a los dos lados.

-Asi que quieres jugar linda


	7. Chapter 7

-Creeme que nosotros tenemos juegos muy interesantes para mostrarte-dijo uno de los dos hombres que acorralaban a una muchacha contra la pared. Estiro su mano para tocar su rostro y luego la bajo para desabrochar los botones de su abrigo. La muchacha grito del asco y golpeo a uno de ellos, pero el otro enfurecio y se abalanzo sobre ella. Apuro la tarea que su amigo habia comenzado y lanzo el tapado hacia un lado. Volvio a acercarse a ella, pero un brazo desde atras se lo impidio. Skandar lanzo al hombre contra el piso y lo pateo de la forma mas fuerte que pudo. Pero el otro hombre se le adelanto y lo golpeo en la mandibula. Rapidamente se recupero y trato de devolverle el golpe, pero lo esquivo facilmente y volvio a golpearlo con mas fuerza que la ultima vez.

El primer hombre al que habia golpeado se levanto y volvio a dirigirse a la muchacha. La tomo del cuello y con la mano libre, comenzo a desabrochar boton por boton la camisa a cuadros que llevaba. La muchacha no paraba de moverse, pero era en vano. Cuando termino su tarea, el hombre con terrible olor a alcohol la beso descaradamente y coloco la mano en su vientre de forma tentadora. Eso solo provoco que la mujer llorara a los gritos.

Skandar finalmente se levanto y la furia y el enojo lo invadieron. Golpeo lo mas que pudo al hombre, hasta que este no se levanto y luego se dirgio al otro, que sin darse cuenta que lo estaba por detener, pensaba continuar hasta el fin del asunto con la muchacha. Skandar lo tomo del borde de la sucia camiseta y lo golpeo repetidamente en el rostro y cuando este se encontro en suelo, lo pateo en las costillas hasta que el hombre pidio que se detuviera en pleno llanto, levanto a su amigo y salio corriendo en direccion contraria. Finalmente, Skandar levanto la vista, mientras sentia como liquido tibio corria desde su labio inferior y su nariz hasta su barbilla. Su prima frente a el, con el cabello desacomodado. Su abrigo llacia a un lado de ellos junto con su bolso y su bufanda. En cuanto ella levanto la vista, se lanzo a sus brazos y completamente asustada y deorientada.

Skandar tomo el abrigo que estaba en el suelo y se lo coloco sobre los hombros. Luego paso la mano por su boca y encontro rastros de sangre.

-Vamos ya para casa Helena -y se echaron a caminar en silencio de vuelta

Al llegar, se encontraron con que Seraphina se habia marchado, dejando una nota sobre la mesita de cafe frente al sillon donde antes estaban sentados. Skandar la tomo y la leyo en silencio.

''Si todavia tienes ganas de verme, llamame. Y deja a tu QUERIDA prima sola, ya se le pasara el humor de perros que lleva''

No le dijo nada a Helena, por que volveria a explotar del enojo e iria tras de ella si fuera capaz. La llevo hasta su cuarto y la recosto sobre su cama. Se quedo sentado un rato junto a ella y la miro mientras vagaba con el pensamiento. Ella procuro no hacer ningun ruido y tomo su mano repentinamente y la acerco a su rostro.

-¿Quieres que duerma en tu cuarto? Tu puedes quedarte aqui

-Como tu lo desees -cerrando los ojos

-Decidelo tu, por mi esta bien ir a dormir a tu cuarto

-Entonces quedate -y beso la palma de su mano mientras se volvia a acurrucar entre las sabanas de la cama de Skandar. Este se levanto y acomodo un colchon junto al de ella y se acosto en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que concluyo que finalmente se habia quedado dormida. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Relajo en cuerpo y trato de poner en blanco su mente, pero la imagen de ese hombre sobre ella le recordo que si no la hubiera seguido, tal vez ella no estaria sana y salva durmiendo a su lado.

Cuando por fin su ritmo cardiaco se volvio mas lento, y comenzaba a perder conciencia de todo a su alrededor, un ruido lo volvio a la realidad. Luego otro. Finalmente este ceso. Y de re pente, un brazo hizo que se corriera hacia un lado, luego un cuerpo tibio se acurruco en su pecho. Acaricio su pelo y la rodeo con el brazo restante.

-Gracias Skandar, de veras. Si tu no hubieras ido...-rio tratando de olvidar el mal rato- Bueno, tu sabes...

-De nada Helena. Me alegro de haberte seguido, aunque suene extraño

-Oye, y tambien lamento haber insultado a Seraphine, pero que esa muchacha...agh...esta todo el tiempo insinuandose y pavoneandose. Juro que no le vendria mal una golpiza

-riendo- Perdonada, pero deja de armar escandalo. Es mi novia y esta en su derecho.

-¿En su derecho de encamarse contigo? ¿que tu no tienes decision sobre eso? -bromeo- Me molesta que la...muchacha esa sea tan facil!

-No cuando llegas a conocerla

-¿Como alguien deja de ser facil cuando la conoces? No lo se, la verdad

-Volviendo a reir- De todos modos, no veo en que te afecta que yo este con ella

-Es que...tu y ella...-poniendose nerviosa y evitando su mirada- Ya sabes, yo no...

-¿yo y ella? ¿tu no que?

-Skandar... -lo llamo con impaciencia- Tu sabes...

-No, realmente no lo se -sonriendo- si pudieras explicarmelo

-Es sencillo -hablando rapidamente para que se trague su respuesta- No me cae de lo mas bien. Eso es todo

-No veo todavia razon por que la hayas insultado y le hayas dicho otras barbaridades mas

-No concibo que una mujer sea tan facil de llevar a la cama. Y tu novia, mi querido primo, lamento decirte que es una de ellas

-Tu opinion. Pero todavia tengo una duda...-sonriendo picaramente- ¿de veras estas celosa de que ella pueda encamarse conmigo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, me decidí a terminar este fanfic antes de continuar con otros. No me gusta mucho ya, pero en fin, tendrá un final. Otra cosa, para la gente que no sabe, soy la que era 'LondonVoyage' pero cambie mi nombre y creo que lo volveré a cambiar a Narniavoyage, les parece? No sé, noto que ya nadie lee lo que escribo cuando antes solían hacerlo más, lo estoy haciendo tan mal? Jajá, en fin, estoy trabajando en un oneshot, el cual no tiene NADA que ver con Narnia, sino algo completamente diferente, espero que les guste! Un saludo a todos!**

-o-

-SKANDAR -golpeándolo en el brazo- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Todavía no me respondes -levantando una ceja que sumado con su sonrisa, le daban una apariencia de galán

-¿Todavía esperas una? No digas tonterías, como puedes pensar eso... -volviendo a evitar su mirada. Pero su primo sabia porque hacia eso y en que ocasiones

-¿No quieres responderme? Solo dime si o no

-No seas estúpido

-Helena...

-Skandar

-Está bien, si tú no respondes...El que calla otorga. Buenas noches prima -Le guiño un ojo y se volteo para volverse a dormir, dejando a su prima con la palabras en la boca.

-Skandar...Skandar, no seas infantil... -moviéndolo por el hombro- yo nunca dije que...

-Tú nunca respondiste -sin voltearse- por lo tanto, otorgas la respuesta del si

-No seas tonto, ¿cómo puedes preguntar algo así? Eres mi primo

-Y eso te impide de responderme... ¿por qué?

-No me impide de responderte, pero creo que la respuesta es obvia

-No creo que sea así. Somos seres humanos, podemos sentir atracción por quien queramos, ya seamos familia o no

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-Hasta mañana Helena -volviendo a sonreír

-Vamos Skandar, no me dejes ahora -pero su primo no le volvió a responder. Se hacia el dormido. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Pero al día siguiente, su primo evitaba el tema, desviando con otra pregunta o riendo a carcajadas en vez de dar una respuesta concreta, y así fue por varios días. Pero Seraphine no volvió a la casa.

Esa noche los padre de Skandar saldrían a cenar con unos amigos, y a él lo habían invitado a una fiesta, por lo que decidió llevar a su prima consigo para que ella se pudiera divertir.

-Pues claro que quiero ir! ¿Dónde es?

-Cerca de los de Craig, ¿lo recuerdas? Bueno, es a unas cuantas manzanas, pero no es lejos.

-Perfecto. Entonces iré a prepararme -mirando su reloj- Avísame cuando haya que salir.

Subió rápidamente a su cuarto y comenzó a sacar ropa para probarse. Finalmente, luego de probarse y descartar 10 conjuntos de ropa, se decidió. Se puso un vestido floreado de varios centímetros por encima de la rodilla color celeste con flores rosas y unos zapatos de tacón alto color crema y se soltó el pelo ondulado. Se delineo los ojos y se colocó un suave brillo en los labios cuando su primo golpeo a la puerta, avisando que ya era hora de irse. Tomo un pequeño bolso color marrón y adentro metió todo lo necesario. Salió del cuarto le sonrió a su primo, quien la miro con una enorme sonrisa y le extendió la mano.

-Estas exquisita

-¿Exquisita? ¿Tienes hambre Skandar? ¿Luego de devorarte la pizza entera que ordenaste especialmente para ti? A veces me sorprendes

-Tómatelo como un cumplido -riendo

Bajaron hasta la sala, donde estaban los dos abrigos esperando sobre los sillones, pero ningún rastro de que alguien los llevaría.

-¿Y cómo piensas que iremos a la fiesta? Tus padres se han llevado el auto y Soumaya no esta

-Esa es la sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué hablas? Oh no, no me digas que tendré que hacer dedo en la acera para que nos lleven -bromeo

-No tonta. Hoy en la tarde la trajeron

-¿eh? -pregunto confundida

-Ven y lo descubrirás -Le tomo la mano y de un tirón la llevo hasta el garaje, que estaba a completa oscuras y no se podía ver nada. Su primo encendió el interruptor y en el medio del salón, una increíble motocicleta color negra aguardaba para ser montada. Helena se acercó sorprendida a la moto y luego volteo.

-¿Es tuya?

-Completamente. La compre con mis ahorros -dijo sonriente. Parecía orgulloso

-¿Y te dejan usarla?

-Totalmente. Estoy algo grande, ¿no crees?

-Totalmente- devolviéndole una sonrisa- Bueno, ¿piensas llevarme?

Su primo dio media vuelta y volvió con los dos abrigos y las llaves en la mano. Se acomodó frente al manubrio y Helena, luego de abrir la puerta, se acomodó le vestido para que no se le levantara, algo medio imposible ya que su vestido era justo para cubrirle lo necesario. Rodeo la cintura de Skandar con sus brazos luego de colocarse el casco y su primo avanzo a toda marcha por las pocas transitadas calles de Highbury. La nieve ya había desaparecido, y había días que no llovía, por lo que las calles estaban excelentes y en pocos minutos llegaron. Dejaron la moto a un lado y entraron mientras reían de algo. Se toparon con que la casa estaba llena de jóvenes de su edad, riendo bailando bebiendo y otros parados y charlando con otras personas. Helena miro a Skandar, que rodeo su cintura con el brazo y avanzaron hasta la mesa donde servían las bebidas.

-Dos cervezas por favor -pidió Skandar y le entrego un billete al muchacho que luego le dio dos vasos lleno de un líquido amarillo. Dieron un sorbo y luego continuaron hablando, mientras Helena movía un poco el cuerpo al compás de la música

-Mira quien esta aquí -grito alguien a las espaldas del morocho de ojos castaños- ¿Qué onda? -saludándolo y luego saludándolo a ella- ¿hace mucho llegaron?

-No hace más de dos horas -respondió Skandar sonriente- ¿y tú? ¿Dónde está Emily?

-Esta por ahí dando vueltas con...Liberty -respondió para luego observar la reacción de su amigo, quien ni se inmuto- Así que has traído a Helena nuevamente -dirigiéndole una sonrisa a ella- En algún lado debe estar Emily, ¿quieres que la llame?

-No Randal, en serio, no te preocupes. Si la veo el saludo y le diré que la estás buscando

Randal agradeció el detalle y luego se abrió paso entre la gente para unirse al grupo que bailaba en el centro de la sala.

Los dos primos siguieron charlando entretenidos, mientras más amigos de Skandar venían a saludarlos y se unían un rato a la conversación.

Ya para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban bailando los dos en el centro de la sala con los demás. Helena de deshizo de cualquier timidez y comenzó a bailar pegado con Skandar, quien solo reía y daba sorbos a su bebida. Tal vez deberían haberse detenido antes en pensar cuanto había bebido, porque sus torrentes sanguíneos ya estaban saturados de alcohol.

Se alejaron unos metros de todos los demás y volvieron a acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas.

-Oye -le dijo ella al odio- nunca me la he pasado tan bien

-Eso es porque nunca has salido con Skandar aka 'Mr. party' -riendo

-Debo admitirlo, que eres muy buen conocedor de fiestas -lo alago ella mientras colocaba la mano en su pecho. El comenzó a rodear sus caderas con los brazos y la acerco hacia él.

-Pues, tienes toda la razón. No voy a negártelo -sonriendo con una ceja levantada. Se relamió los labios y volvió a sonreír. Sabía que iba a suceder a continuación y estaba preparado. El tomo por la nuca y con un movimiento rápido unió sus labios desesperadamente. Helena al principio parecia no entender, pero luego se amoldo a su cuerpo y abrio un poco mas los labios y lo acompaño en sus movimientos. Su lengua recorrio toda la cavidad bucal y luego forcejeo con la de ella para ver quien era el dueño del lugar, mientras sus manos recorrian su espalda.

Los dos sintieron como un sentimiento de plenitud los invadio y se desihicieron de cada centimetro que los separaba. Pero no todo dura para siempre. Alguien carraspeo a sus espaldas. Helena se alejo de la deseada boca de su primo y miro hacia atras. Seraphine los observaba con una ceja elevada.

-Linda escena Skandar


End file.
